1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a container for chemical materials and, more particularly pertains to a reusable container for storage of volatile or highly reactive materials having a unique double-neck configuration.
Volatile or highly reactive chemicals are commonly and extensively used in laboratories throughout the world. These types of chemicals, when brought into contact with the atmosphere or environment, normally react rapidly and undesirably therewith. Accordingly it is necessary to store such chemical materials in containers which are capable of isolating their contents from the environment. Further, these containers must also have the ability to allow for dispensing of desired quantities of chemical material without exposing the undispensed portion thereof to the atmosphere.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
As is well known in the prior art, glass bottles are frequently used for the storage and isolation of volatile chemicals. Many prior art containers are further provided with permanently affixed sealing arrangements. However, a major problem associated with many currently employed prior art sealing arrangements is the inherent non-reusability of the containers. The structure for isolating the contents of the container from the atmosphere is normally permanently affixed to the container through the intermediary of a complicated device, thereby rendering reuse of the container difficult, if not impossible, and economically unfeasible.
Another major problem associated with various prior art containers of the above-mentioned type is the continued isolation of their chemical contents during extended periods of shelf storage. Upon withdrawal of a portion of the chemicals in the container, seepage of the unused portion of the contents frequently occur over extended periods of storage. Generally, prior art containers do not effectively prevent seepage of this kind and reaction of the released chemicals with the atmosphere.
The present invention effectively solves both of the aforementioned problems while providing a remarkably simple and inexpensive container. None of the prior art arrangements solve the aforementioned problems, nor do any even remotely suggest a dual-neck configuration as disclosed herein. None of the prior art, of which Tuuri U.S. Pat. No. 3,265,233, Law U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,576 and DeBaun U.S. Pat. No. 2,732,104 are typical, suggest the functionability or desirability of the sealing arrangement of the present invention.
Tuuri U.S. Pat. No. 3,265,233, illustrates in FIG. 5 thereof a dual closure single-neck arrangement wherein a closure element has an internally threaded skirt portion for threaded engagement with the neck of the container. A second closure element is axially and rotatably movable, and is provided with a sealing wall. Unlike the present invention, the closure configuration of this reference is particularly designed to complicate the opening of the container to prevent its inadvertent opening by a child. This arrangement provides only a single barrier between the contents and the environment without the provision of an isolating seal, and accordingly communication between the atmosphere and contents is likely to occur. Unlike the present invention, the arrangement disclosed by this patent is directed towards keeping the container closed, rather than maintaining the contents thereof completely isolated from the environment.
Law U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,576 is also directed towards a closure arrangement for preventing the inadvertent opening of a container by a child. A central plug or stud is provided at one end with internal threads which engage external threads of a single-neck container. External threads at the second end of the plug are adapted to engage internal threads within the neck of the container. By unthreading the external threads of the plug, it can then be pulled up to engage the internal threads of the neck to completely remove the plug. Like Tuuri, this closure arrangement is designed to effectively complicate the opening of the container. Accordingly this patent is not believed to be particularly relevant to the present invention, but a discussion thereof is included herein to exemplify the present state of the general container closure art. Unlike the present invention, a seal is not provided to isolate the contents of the container from the atmosphere. Additionally, upon the dispensing of any of the contents therein, the unused portion remains in communication with the atmosphere, thereby not achieving the general objects of the present invention.
DeBaun U.S. Pat. No. 2,732,104 discloses a dosage administering bottle for simply dispensing powders, and although not considered particularly pertinent to the present invention, a brief discussion thereof is included to illustrate the present state of the art.
The Aldrich Chemical Co. has designed a new bottle which attempts to solve many of the problems discussed above and, accordingly, the Aldrich bottle is considered to be somewhat more pertinent with respect to the present inventive concept. The bottle and sealing arrangement is presently commercially available with reagent contained therein but not just as a bottle per se, and is referred to under the commercial or tradename SURE/SEAL SYSTEM. The container with contents is commercially obtainable from the Aldrich Chemical Co. of Milwaukee, Wisconsin, and includes a specially designed single neck having a glass crown and outer threads. A metal crown cap with an elastomeric liner is crimped onto the glass crown of the bottle, and is provided with a small aperture therethrough. A Bakelite plastic cap also having an elastomeric liner is then threaded onto the external threads of the glass crown directly over the metal crown. Accordingly, the Aldrich container provides a relatively effective sealing arrangement for its contents. To withdraw a desired amount of chemicals from the container, the Bakelite cap is first removed, and a needle is then inserted through the hole in the metal crown. The needle pierces the elastomeric liner of the crown to allow chemicals to be withdrawn therethrough. After a desired quantity of chemicals is extracted through the needle, it is withdrawn and the elastomeric liner then effectively reseals itself. Leakage through the needle puncture, which conceivably may occur during long-term storage, is prevented by replacement of the Bakelite cap, which positions the elastomeric liner of the cap over the hole in the metal crown. Consequently, the unpierced elastomeric liner of the cap provides an effective seal to thereby prevent seepage of the stored chemicals and to preclude reaction thereof with the atmosphere or the environment. The Aldrich bottle, however, is subject to several of the disadvantages mentioned hereinabove. In greater particularity, the Aldrich bottle is not an easily reusable type of container but may be reused with a new elastomeric liner crimped to the glass crown, which effectively restricts its usage in many commercial and laboratory applications. The inherent nonreusability of the Aldrich bottle is a significant drawback in many storage applications wherein reusability of the container is an essential or primary requirement, especially from a cost/benefit ratio viewpoint.